This invention relates to mops and particularly to fixtures for holding mop heads so that they can be manufactured and connected to mop heads by fast, reliable automated production.
Mops, in particularly, wet mops are widely used to clean floors of homes, offices, vehicles and boats. The mop is usually composed of three components, an elongate mop handle, a mop head, typically consisting of an assemblage of cotton or other fibrous strands which are bunched or gathered together in a center and finally a mop fixture to which the handle is attached and which connects the mop head to the handle. Some mop fixtures do not accommodate fast, labor free automated production.
Mop fixtures have been constructed in various forms and range from simple end clips to more complex clamps of metal or plastic. While there has been significant development in mop fixtures, many are subject to loosening, many do not sufficiently tightly grip the mop head, allowing it to become loose, many are subject to fracturing, some are too heavy and all have various infirmities for which the present invention is intended to overcome.
The objects of the present invention are:
1. to provide a mop fixture for receiving and holding a mop head which is formed of a resilient polymeric material which is not subject to rusting and is substantially unbreakable in use;
2. to provide such a mop fixture by which a mop head can readily be assembled using automated production methods;
3. to provide such a mop fixture which utilizes an inner clip fastener that fits within a chambered hood and clips to openings on opposite ends of the hood;
4. to provide such a mop fixture by which the clip fastener is able to accommodate mop heads of differing thickness; and
5. to provide such a mop fixture which is particularly sturdy and efficient in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure.
A mop fixture for receiving and holding a mop head includes a hood of resilient polymeric material. The hood has front and rear spaced apart substantially vertical walls, lateral end walls connected to the front and rear walls and a top wall connected to the front, rear and end walls and forming a cavity to receive a mop head. A handle end receiving tubular boss is formed integrally with the hood and extends upwardly therefrom. A mop retaining bar has opposite ends terminating in down turned hook portions and is of a length extending the length of the hood and slightly larger than the hood so that the bar hook portions snap into slots in the hood end walls and securely hold the mop head within the fixture. The mop retaining bar is configured to be reversible and accommodate thicker or thinner mop heads. This fixture eliminates any need to stitch individual mop strands on strips at the center of the mop head.